Dual Dragonite BD230EWD
Launcher:Rocket Blade Launcher As the name implies it is a Rocket Launcher that you load your bey in threw the back,close the lid,then fire when battle begins. Face Bolt:Dragonite The design features Dragonite's face looking to the left with its mouth wide open, sticking out its snake-like tongue while appearing on a bronze Face Bolt. Energy Ring:Dragonite Dragonite is a translucent bright gold in color. The design is greatly influenced by Dragonite, as it showcases two cobras adjacent to one another, and both are shown having a set of wings with black Aztec-like highlights. Fusion Wheel:Dual Dual has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Attack Mode, the Metal Frame has a more offensive appearance with a multitude of gaps that greatly decrease the opponent's spin upon contact. In Defense Mode however, the Metal Frame is flipped so that it rests on top of the Core, covering the gaps and thus giving it Defense-Type capabilities; it lowers surface impact in order to increase Stamina. In comparison, Attack Mode is taller than when in Defense Mode. Track:BD230(Boost Disk) BD230 is similar to the spin track BD145 but has been upgraded to a height of 23 milimeters.BD230 features two disk that block and deflect attacks. Performance Tip:EWD(Eternal Wide Defense) Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) is a variation of the Bearing series of Performance Tips. As it's name suggests, EWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick. While retaining the same appearance as WD, EWD features a bearing implemented at the tip of it. This allows EWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike it's infamous counterpart ES, EWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES contains due to EWD's wide-shape to allow it to recover it's balance. Overall, EWD is a great Performance Tip for Stamina amongst Tips such as WD, PD, EDS, and B:D. EWD's only downside is that it's performance will eventually change once it has been worn out. Results like less grip on the stadium floor and being thrown all over the place by attack types will emerge. Abilities Rebirth:This is when Dual Dragonite's EWD performance tip spins at a high speed to gain stamina and defense. Earth Stone:This is when Dual Dragonite bashes into other beys with it's BD230 spin track. Sand Storm: This is when Dual Dragonite uses it's BD230 and Dual fusion wheel to hit the top of it's opponent's bey and send it out of the stadium. Beast:Minotaur Dragonite is an Dragon of Earth.Dragonite features a long tail, small horns going down from it's head to it's tail, shorts arms and long legs.With sand all over it's body. Signature Move:Dead Air Dragonite uses the other bey to shoot it's self up,Dragonite then lights on fire in a red bright aura,comes crashing down into the other bey while Minotaur is on it's side so the Wheel of Dragonite,Dual makes contact with the top of it's opponient and knocks it out of the stadium.This move usually works but can be avoided if the opponient is at full spin. Category:Unregistered Bey